pokemon_and_hamtarofandomcom-20200213-history
Sawk
Stephan's Sawk is the second Pokémon on Stephan's team and his strongest Pokémon. Biography Edit Sawk first in The Club Battle Hearts of Fury, Emolga Versus Sawk! where it was used to battle Iris' Emolga in the second round of the Don Battle Tornament. It was shown to be a skillful Pokémon with advanced martial arts using those abilities to deflect Emolga's Attract with Close Combat. But when Emolga's ability, Static, was activated Sawk started to paralyzed but still struck hard with Double Kick. However, Emolga used Attract, causing Sawk to block it with Close Combat. The paralasys took full effect, and Emolga used Volt Switch fainted Sawk, because the Close Combats lowered his defenses. It appeared again Climbing the Tower of Success! where it was used by stephan in the wishing bell festival and won. Stephan also used Sawk for the clubsplosion, and went agaisnt Edmund's Seismitoad. It proved to be a challenge at first since it was raining, and Seimitoad has the ability Swift Swim making him fast enough to dodge. But Sawk managed to pull through by using low sweep on Seismitoad, which slowed him down, and after taking a Brick Break to the face, Sawk uses with Bulk Up and lands Close Combat, which faints the slowed Vibration Pokemon. Sawk next battled Cilan's Pansage in the quarter-finals. Sawk used Karate Chop, but Pansage countered with Bite, avoiding damage and damaging Sawk. Sawk slams Pansage into the ground, and finishes him with Low Sweep. He defeats Bianca's Emboar effortlessley in the semi-finals, and battles against his rival, Montogomery's Throh, who had defeated Ash and Scraggy the round before. Sawk struggled against the powerful Throh, and got trappen in thier hidden fourth move, Bind. Sawk loosens the grip with Bulk Up and breaks free. After exchanging some blows, Throh uses Seismic Toss, but Sawk gets free, but still takes a notable amount of damage. Both Pokemon are down, but Throh gets up quickly and is ordered to trap Sawk with Bind. Sawk, on the other hand, is not getting up, and as Throh walks toward him, Sawk struggles to get up, but cannot fully get up. It still, however, musters the little remaining strength he has and uses Close Combat, which knocks Throh out and crowns Stephan as the Clubspolsion winner! In the Unova League, Sawk defeats a Gurdurr in the third round, advancing his trainer to the fourth round. In Strong Strategy Steals The Show!, he is Stephan's final Pokemon to use against Ash after Palpitoad knocked out Zebstrika (while getting knocked out himself). Sawk first went up agaisnt Ash's Leavanny. It easily dodged all of Sawk's offensive moves, hit him with X-Scissor Razor Leaf, and knocked him down with Energy Ball. When the next X-Scissor came, Sawk catches it and uses Low Sweep, slowing him down in a similar manner done with Seismitoad, then used Close Combat, but he activated Leavanny's Swarm ability. Sawk quickly became trapped in a Swarm-powered String Shot, and was unable to escape. He used the barrage of Swarm-powered X-Scissors coming his way to cut the strings, but it didn't work for a long time, and by then Sawk was badly hurt. It jumped up and readied Karate Chop, only to be hit dead-on with Razor Leaf. However, it pulled through and landedth Karate Chop, knocking Leavanny out. Krookodile was Ash's last hope, but his Dragon Claw was overpowered by Sawk's Close Combat. However, as he was about to finish him off with Kararte Chop, Krookodile revealed an Aeiral Ace, and dodged the Karate Chop and struck Sawk. Sawk struggled up, but was ultimatley knocked out, advancing Ash to the Quarter-Finals, while eliminating Stephan from the tournament. Personality Edit Sawk is a skillful Pokémon with advanced martial arts. It is shown to very strong strong bettling rarely losing to opponents. He doesn't like it when people pull on his black belt, especially Stephan. When using Bulk Up, Bianca feels his muscles. Known Moves Edit Episode Appearances Edit Gallery Edit http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/File:DP319.jpgSawk being paralyzedhttp://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/File:DP331.jpgSawk being hit by Emolga's Volt Switchhttp://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/File:DP324.jpgSawk blocking Emolga's Attracthttp://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/File:DP302.jpgSawk hits Iris' Emolga Add a photo to this gallery Category:Pokemon Category:Characters